A Touch of Spice
A Touch of Spice is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifty-third case of the game and the third case of the game's World Edition (Season 2). It is also the third case to take place in Europe. Plot The ICA made several discoveries in their previous investigation: Francisco Javier González turned out to be the Chairman of Global Green who was responsible for the Pope's kidnapping, Lia Harper assisted him, Ceirios Bishop was revealed to be an undercover agent in Global Green, and a socialite named Kelly Gilmore ingested a syrup manufactured by Global Green that turned her eyes green. Chief Cross reviewed the evidence and felt that finding "Weak Gall Nor" in Istanbul would answer what Global Green is up to. Glenn is partnered with the player to find "Weak Gall Nor" and start with Gulhane Park. The team stumbled upon yet another dead body during their search. The victim was identified to be Logan Walker, a drug addict, who, per Zaire, took a lethal dose of K2 Spice which is the same drug Global Green poisoned Spain's food supply with. Someone tampered with Logan's stash and put in an enhanced version of the drug. The team investigated the Spice Bazaar and Edessa Waterfalls, as well as flagged five suspects during the investigation; a drug dealer named Bandi Macris, who was shocked to find out he was distributing the K2 Spice drug all across Turkey for Global Green and it's discovered that "Weak Gall Nor" is Logan Walker who decided to leave the organization; a spice vendor named Gaia Antanasiou, who tried to help the victim with his addiction but was assaulted; the president of Greece, Kristopher Karras, who felt unsafe around the victim due to his violent tendencies; a popular Turkish political figure named Vangelis Mitsotakis, who despised the victim for no apparent reason; and the architect, Sir Gilbert Giles, who has a secret only Logan knew. The evidence the team gathered incriminated Kristopher Karras to be the killer of "Weak Gall Nor". After denying killing Logan, Kristopher thought the team should be ashamed of themselves for accusing a highly respected authority figure of murder. Once Glenn angrily presented the evidence, Kristopher broke down and admitted he was Global Green's leader's right-hand man. Logan wanted to leave Global Green after succumbing to the highly addictive K2 Spice the organization wanted spread across Europe. Kristopher only said that he was following orders by killing Logan and having Bandi Macris ensure the drug is spread across Turkey. Realizing that powerful people were puppets of Global Green, Glenn demanded Kristopher to tell him who else is spreading the drug in each country of Europe. Afraid of being killed for talking, Kristopher said no more and wished to accept his sentence in International Court. Judge Bloodworth expressed concern for his recent cases of locking up government officials and was informed that it was Global Green's doing. Kristopher stated that he would rather rot in jail than explain anything about Global Green to the court as he feels he'll be safer and better off. So, Judge Bloodworth issued Kristopher a 30-year jail sentence with a 20-year parole possibility. Soon after Kristopher's arrest, Chief Cross wanted the team to find the Pope and interrogate Kristopher further about Global Green. Zhen accompanied the player in calming Kristopher down which worked as Kristopher revealed that Global Green is planning to punish the people of Europe for harming the environment by having the K2 Spice drug kill them in lethal doses while the syrup they manufactured is a means of recruiting young individuals who share the same ideology as the organization. With Global Green's motives unearthed, Zhen and the player learned that Sir Gilbert Giles recently purchased a shipment of the K2 Spice. Gilbert denied helping Global Green as he's never heard of it and wishes to cook with the spices only. Chief Cross became concerned for Ceirios' safety as her handgun was found. Ceirios said that the undercover job is becoming more dangerous as Global Green is taking extra precautions ever since they think a mole is in the organization. Coming close to unmasking the leader and the whereabouts of the Pope, Ceirios requested more time, to which Chief Cross reluctantly fulfilled. Meanwhile, Glenn and the player found the Global Green syrup and took a sample of it to Cassie for analysis. Cassie was distressed when she explained what she found: the syrup had a chemical inside it that turned peoples' eyes green when they ingested it but Cassie revealed that she was once a Global Green member and was forced to ingest it to join the organization, explaining her and Ceirios' green eyes. Back in 2000 when Global Green was founded, Cassie loved the environment and joined the once-friendly Global Green. Several years later, Cassie left before Global Green slowly turned into an eco-terrorist organization that developed extreme ideological zeal once the current leader took over. Cassie was unwilling to reveal the leader's name as she knows the organization wants her back. Frustrated, Glenn stormed out of the lab. The team also found drawings of people drinking the Global Green syrup which Zhen determined to be Kelly Gilmore's drawings. The socialite explained that Global Green just wants what's only good for the environment, that nothing they're going to do in Paris is wrong. Knowing Kelly has defected to Global Green, Glenn wanted to keep a close eye on her. With the eco-terrorist organization becoming a more dangerous threat to Europe, problems are only getting worse for the ICA as they can't find out why Global Green kidnapped the Pope. The press is tarnishing the ICA's name which only motivated Chief Cross to send the team to Paris. Summary Victim *'Logan Walker' (completely red man collapsed after overdosing) Murder Weapon *'K2 Spice' Killer *'Kristopher Karras' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect eats olives Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a spice stain Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect eats olives Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a spice stain Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect eats olives Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a spice stain Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a spice stain Quasi-Suspects(s) Killer's Profile *The Killer drinks wine. *The Killer eats olives. *The Killer has a spice stain. *The Killer is 6'0". *The Killer is over 50 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Gülhane Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bag of Powder; Victim identified: Logan Walker; New Suspect: Bandi Macris) * Examine Bag of Powder. (Result: Powder) * Analyze Powder. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer eats olives) * Ask Bandi Macris how he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Play Gülhane Park as a task; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Spice Bazaar) * Investigate Spice Bazaar. (Prerequisite: Talk to Bandi Macris; Clues: Ripped Card, Faded Napkin) * Examine Ripped Card. (Result: Vendor Card; New Suspect: Gaia Antanasiou) * Find Gaia Antanasiou and ask about the K2 Spice. (Prerequisite: Vendor Card restored) * Examine Faded Napkin. (Result: Napkin) * Analyze Napkin. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Kristopher Karras) * Question Kristopher Karras about the note he left for the victim. (Prerequisite: Napkin analyzed) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: K2 Spice; Evidence: Killer drinks wine) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Edessa Waterfall. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Beach Bag, Broken Object, Locked Device) * Examine Beach Bag. (Result: Stress Ball) * Analyze Stress Ball. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Vangelis Mitsotakis) * Ask Vangelis Mitsotakis about the stress ball with the victim's face. (Prerequisite: Stress Ball analyzed) * Examine Broken Object. (Result: Victim's Sunglasses) * Examine Victim's Sunglasses. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Examine Unknown Substance. (Result: Sweat; New Suspect: Sir Gilbert Giles) * Ask Sir Gilbert Giles how he has the victim's sunglasses. (Prerequisite: Sweat identified) * Examine Locked Device. (Result: Mysterious Device) * Analyze Mysterious Device. (06:00:00) * Ask Kristopher Karras about his distress message. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Device analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Vendor Stall) * Investigate Vendor Stall. (Prerequisite: Talk to Kristopher Karras; Clues: Formula Paper, Victim's Bag) * Examine Formula Paper. (Result: K2 Spice Details) * Grill Gaia Antanasiou about the victim's addiction to K2 Spice. (Prerequisite: K2 Spice Details unraveled) * Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Orange Substance) * Analyze Orange Substance. (06:00:00; Evidence: Killer has a spice stain) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Question Vangelis Mitsotakis about his celebration of the victim's death. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Aqua Ring) * Investigate Aqua Ring. (Prerequisite: Talk to Vangelis Mitsotakis; Clue: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Confession Message) * Analyze Confession Message. (12:00:00) * Ask Sir Gilbert Giles about the victim knowing his secret. (Prerequisite: Confession Message analyzed) * Investigate Flower Garden. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Pile of Flowers) * Examine Pile of Flowers. (Result: Photo) * Question Bandi Macris about his plea for help. (Prerequisite: Photo found) * Investigate Spice Bazaar. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Locked Smartphone, Gloves) * Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Smartphone) * Analyze Smartphone. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer is 6'0") * Examine Gloves. (Result: Hairs) * Analyze Hairs. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer is over 50 years old) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to God's Green Earth (3/6). (1 star) God's Green Earth (3/6) * Question Kristopher Karras about Global Green. (Available after unlocking God's Green Earth) * Investigate Spice Bazaar. (Prerequisite: Talk to Kristopher Karras; Clues: Transaction Number, Spice Powder Pile) * Examine Transaction Number. (Result: Transaction Number deciphered) * Analyze Transaction Number. (12:00:00) * Question Sir Gilbert Giles about his shipment of K2 Spice. (Prerequisite: Transaction Number; Reward: Burger) * Examine Spice Powder Pile. (Result: Handgun) * Analyze Handgun. (06:00:00) * Ask Ceirios Bishop about her handgun. (Prerequisite: Handgun analyzed; Reward: ICA Outfit) * Investigate Aqua Ring. (Available after unlocking God's Green Earth; Clues: Syrup Bottle, Torn Papers) * Examine Syrup Bottle. (Result: Green Liquid) * Analyze Green Liquid. (12:00:00) * Examine Torn Papers. (Result: Drawings) * Analyze Drawings. (03:00:00) * Ask Kelly Gilmore about her drawings. (Prerequisite: Drawings analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *The case's title is an obvious reference to A Touch of Spice, a 2003 Greek film directed by Tassos Boulmetis. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of World Edition (Armand) Category:Europe (Armand)